


a promise

by thotsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Romance, Royalty AU, Wolf AU, alphakai, omegasoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotsoo/pseuds/thotsoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is the last omega of the Southern Empire, prince of the first family,  and is valued immensely by the kingdom until his home is invaded by their sworn enemy, Kim Jongin, king of the Northern Empire. With his family unable to defeat the overwhelming forces, they are forced to submit to the kings request that they believe will be the only way to stop him from taking over their kingdom; Kyungsoo must marry Kim Jongin.





	1. pale dresses.

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, the innocent character married off to a savage is inspired by daenerys storyline in s1of game of thrones heheheheh but um yeah, if there's any spelling or grammatical errors, I apologize.

 

 

 -

 

The heated water burned his flesh, making the skin go red but he did not mind. He liked it actually. He remembers his mother forcing him to bathe in cold water because she believed it would keep his skin healthy and away from harm. But he's always hated cold water. It would take adulthood to awaken for his mother to finally let him clean himself in the heat. He believed he preferred his water that way because he was Southern born, where the sun favored his home over any other place in the country. It was instinct. He can only hope his water will stay hot when he is married off to the Northern king.

  
Somewhere, far from home, sat a large ancient kingdom, black stone and all with snow lying on top of dark towers. It was the complete opposite of the russet castle he was raised in, filled with warm colors that he loved so much. He wondered how would he come to love his new home or if he would ever come to love it at all. Things like this bothered him. But nothing bothered him more than the fact he was spending his last night in the large pool-like tub his father built for him when he was only a boy. Nothing bothered him more than the fact that he would never step foot in this room for the rest of his days.

  
Kyungsoo brought his fingers to his hair and lightly played with the jet-black strings. The rest of his hair floated in the water, too long to avoid getting wet. It had always been a tradition for Southern lords to grow their hair out, male or female, it did not matter. Kyungsoo's hair had grown to the bottom of his bum, healthy and thick. He was not confident despite being considered the most beautiful omega to ever walk on Southern land but he did find confidence in his hair. It was the second most praised thing about him. He recalled a nanny attempting to cut it to gain wealth from commoners but luck was not a friend of hers as she had been thrown in prison once his king father had been notified of her plans.

  
But all of that will not matter after tomorrow. Because he will be a new man with a Northern look that submits to his new arrangements. He lovingly played with his hair as it will be gone in a few hours. He remembers weeping so hard that he believed he would not stop. "But he can't have my hair cut!"

  
"But he can and he will. Kyungsoo, please listen. You must please the Northern lords and if you have your ancestral hair, it will only make it harder for them to accept you, a Southerner." His queen mother told him, wishing to make him feel better but she knew and he knew that he could never feel better about cutting his hair.

  
Kyungsoo planted kisses all over his precious locks, whispering a sweet and subtle, "You will not die when you leave me. You can be given to someone else." He wanted his hair to speak back but it did not.

  
When he patted himself dry after leaving the water, he examined the entire room. Will this be last time I ever see this? From the hot water to the rose gold roof to the glass floors to the sweet appetizers that he enjoyed too much, he would miss everything this room did to his life. Kyungsoo smiled and told the room goodnight, a tradition he's done since the year of five. He left the room and its memories trapped in the dark that night.

  
By the next morning, he was quickly faced with reality. His servant entered his bedroom with equipment that made him want to cry just by the sight of it. A towel, a comb, and a pair of scissors were spread out onto a table as he sat in front of his bed with the mirror ahead of him. His servant carefully combed the locks, making sure there were no knots and did not waste a second to cut the hair. With each chop, a part of his history was lost. With each chop, his hatred for the Northern king grew more passionate, more strong. With each chop, his face turned more sorrowful as the tears violently left his eyes, the sobs growing louder and louder.

  
"Ssshh, my prince. If the visitors hear you, they will think you are weak."

  
Kyungsoo had forgotten the northern invaders took comfort in his own home. "I am weak."

  
"No you are not, my prince. You are the strongest omega in all the southern lands."

  
Kyungsoo did not believe her. The way he continued to break down as his hair fell onto the carpet made him not believe her. Kyungsoo has always been weak. He has always needed to be watched after and even enjoyed the feeling of being protected. That wasn't respected among his people considering that he was a man. He had been indoctrinated with the ideas of what a man should be and when he realized he did not fit those ideas, he grew more insecure with himself. And the only thing that made him feel good about himself was gone.

  
He quietly stared at himself in the mirror, tears stained on his cheeks. The bob was short and cute. His servant had even given him bangs but he did not feel like himself. His features were more noticeable and he flinched at how large his eyes were. Had he always looked like this? Would he still be considered beautiful to the South? None of that mattered anymore since he was now of the North. He could only pray he fit their beauty standards.

  
He was dressed in a silk pale pink dress, so pale that it almost looked white. He wondered if the northern king would like his dress. He also wondered if he was mean or kind. But any man who invades kingdoms and forces men to marry him is not kind. How could a person do that? Kyungsoo didn't know much about the northern king but he did know he could not be trusted.

  
The omega jolted at his servant tightening his dress, making his figure more noticeable. "Please, do not. This is a wedding."

  
"I am aware, my prince. But don't you think it's too loose?"

  
"It is not."

  
His servant agreed. She rubbed fragrant oils through out his entire body, making his skin shimmer against the sunlight peaking through the window. Kyungsoo was a natural beauty so enhancing his features would not be necessary so only a soft pink gloss was placed on his lips. His wrists were covered with golden bangles. The servant then carefully lifted his short yellow diamond crown and placed it on top of his hair. "Gorgeous, my prince." She smiled, staring at the mirror with him. But he did not feel gorgeous. He felt hideous.

  
He was guided from his room to the throne room where he was confronted with his new truth. His servant pushed him into the room and disappeared, closing the door shut. There was a long red robe facing towards him, waiting to be walked on. Kyungsoo looked forward and there he saw the northern king waiting for him at the front of the throne, ignoring all the eyes from the southern lords and the northern invaders.

  
He took one step.

  
_"You are to marry the king. It is the only way my son."_ He remembered his father telling him a few days ago.

  
He took another, this one more shaky.

  
_"But I'm supposed to marry a southern prince! Not a northerner, especially not a king who invaded our home!"_

  
He felt goosebumps pimple on his arms.

  
_"We're powerless. If we do not accept this offer, he will over throw us and take our kingdom."_

  
He felt warmth well in his eyes but he did not allow them to fall.

  
_"You want me to marry a monster..."_

  
His toes gripped hardly onto the bottom of his sandals.

  
_"You can unite the kingdoms, my son. You are the only hope. Give him children. He'll come to love you and when that day come, promise to return back to the South with a new family. Promise you'll take this opportunity to bring peace to our homes greatest enemy."_

  
He promised.

  
Kyungsoo did not enjoy the way the king stared down at him when he was met face to face with him. He did not enjoy his submissive gaze in response to the Alpha either.

  
"Today, will be remembered as a historic one." The southern lord who agreed to marry them off told the ears of the throne room. "Your children's children will be told about this day. There will be songs and stories written about this day. The coming of new peace, it shall be called. Northern and Southern royalty coming together to create a new future for the country is nothing our history has ever seen."

  
"The most beautiful omega the South has ever seen or will ever see will marry the strongest Northern king to ever walk. Two bold forces accepting this offer is nothing more than the people of this country could ever ask for. Prince Kyungsoo, is there anything you would like to say?"

  
Kyungsoo wanted to say he wanted to leave but he did not. Instead, he lied and said, "I pray we come to love each other."

  
The southern lord asked, "King Jongin, is there anything you would like to say?"

  
Jongin did not hesitate. "No."

  
Kyungsoo felt like crying as the Southern lord cleared his throat, both not expecting that response. "Then we shall bring you two together. Join hands."

  
The omega lifted his delicate hands, Jongin grabbing them admittedly. His hands were rough and cold, the complete opposite of Kyungsoo's. He hated the cold but he did not hate how it felt on Jongin's hands. "You may now repeat the words of partnership." The lord told them.

  
"Until this day forward," Kyungsoo started.

  
"I will love you," Jongin continued.

  
"And your children,"

  
"And all that you will give me,"

  
"My heart is owned by you."

  
"As well as mine."

  
The lord seemed pleased. "You may kiss your new husband, King Jongin."

  
Jongin placed his lips against Kyungsoo's soft ones. His were cracked and unkept, nothing could be expected more from a northern King. Their kiss was like a peck, leaving Kyungsoo with the impression that his new husband did not like him. Why did you have me forced into marriage then?

  
The audience didn't notice the tension but they did notice the new marriage which encouraged them to all cheer for the couple. The northern lords sung their anthem of pride with passion while the southern lords screamed "Peace!" Kyungsoo didn't like that his parents were smiling, cheering him on also.

  
Jongin guided them onto the last floor to meet the guests. Kyungsoo screamed when he was lifted into the air by northern lords. Jongin frowned at him as he was lifted into the air as well. "It is tradition." Kyungsoo did not hear his voice but he read his lips. The frightened omega covered his eyes as his legs was placed onto some lords broad shoulders. His carrier jumped in the air and shouted and shouted until he could not shout no more.

  
The feast was just as aggressive. Kyungsoo noticed that northern people were more uncivilized than his southern friends. Maybe he was judging them too hard but he couldn't help but not to. He had been raised a certain way and this behavior was nothing similar to the things he had been taught. He worried he would never accept or understand these people.

  
Jongin didn't talk to him during the celebration either. He kept to himself and ate his food silently. Kyungsoo did attempt to talk to him though...just once. "It smells like coconut oil in here. It's strange, isn't it?" Jongin didn't look at him, deciding nodding shall be his response. The omega didn't talk to him for the rest of the feast.

  
Things died down, and the tension between the two grew stronger. Jongin took Kyungsoo's hand, leaving the room with the last dance to their guests. The omega was brought into his husbands room. The atmosphere shifted. It was cold, cladded with darkness upon them.

  
"It is tradition to mate with your spouse on the first night of marriage in the North." Jongin said, standing far behind him in the dark.

  
Kyungsoo looked into the window, enjoying the way the city's stoned buildings outlined against the white moon. When his husband did not receive a response in return, Jongin retorted with a, "You do not wish to mate with me."

  
"No," Kyungsoo whispered. "I will like to fall in love with you before we mate."

  
Jongin didn't say a word for a small moment. "Northern or not, I would never force anyone to mate with me, especially my husband."

  
Kyungsoo turned to his husband, not sure what to say. Jongin stared at him then moved his eyes towards the omegas feet then back to his face. He prepared his lips to speak but nothing came out, preferring to take off his shirt before hopping into his large bed.

  
The startled omega didn't know what to do, toes curling at the misplacement. "Come to bed." His king told him, muffled into his pillow. Kyungsoo carefully took off his crown and placed it on the table by the closet. He did the same with his jewelry and silently pulled his feet from his sandals. He tiptoed to the bed, slipping into the covers with caution. He turned his back on his husband and continued to watch the moon. Jongin didn't know Kyungsoo cried that entire night.


	2. field of regret.

 

 

-

 

He had learned that the Northern invaders enjoyed riding in the rain because their religion told them that the gods washes everyone of their sins while the sky cried. Kyungsoo didn't believe that. He didn't believe in any god. Southerners do not worship any higher beings which is why Kyungsoo grew uncomfortable with the Northerners tales.

  
His new servant, Baekhyun, told him all about their religion. In the holy book, invasion is viewed as an act of mercy, he tried to explain. Jongin invaded his home because he thought of their kingdom to be one of oppression. Baekhyun told him the king wanted to take over the realm and claim it as his own until he created an even more effective plan, to marry the last omega of the South.

  
Kyungsoo didn't understand how that made any sense to Baekhyun. Jongin invaded his home because he wanted to and because he could, not because his gracious heart could no longer stand to see the common people be oppressed by the rich. Kyungsoo concluded that Baekhyun was indoctrinated with these lies and was forced to tell him these fake stories to make him feel better about being forced into marriage.

  
The lands they rode on were of mountains and grass and empty houses which meant there was a lack of human life. Kyungsoo searched for people through the carriage he was commanded to ride in but he saw none. Baekhyun feared it might because life was taken away from them. "Perhaps, their souls live in the mountains."

  
"What does that mean?"

  
"The gods take souls and keep them close to home. These people were probably murdered."

  
Kyungsoo felt himself shiver. "By who?"

  
"By the Southern kingdom."

  
Northern scum, Kyungsoo thought to himself, hate my people that much that you will create lies about them? After that, Kyungsoo refused to talk to Baekhyun, taking better interest in the green fields he could watch through his window.

  
When they had first left his home, Kyungsoo begged the Northerners to grant his wishes to a horse so he could ride along aside his king husband but they denied him of that right. Kyungsoo wanted to know him even if he hated him. He was going to carry this man children one day, he needed to know what kind of person he was before that. He needed to grasp how his mind worked before reaching the North. He needed to know _something_. But something seemed to be too much of a request because he was forced into a carriage while everyone else rode horses.

  
When night first fell on them, Kyungsoo had also requested to bed with Jongin but the lord's told him the king sleeps by himself while traveling. They never told him why that was even though he tried to seek an answer from them a numerous of times. The next night, Kyungsoo _commanded_   them to take him to Jongin's tent but he was mocked because “We do not take orders from an omega,” their exact words. Kyungsoo prayed his status in society wouldn’t affect the way Northerners viewed him but he was hit hard with reality.

  
He didn’t ask to sleep with Jongin again.

  
“What is it like in the North?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun one day.

  
Baekhyun smiled. “The North is the home of peace.”

  
“Peace? Your people invaded my home. How is that peace?”

  
“Like I said, it was an act of mercy.”

  
“How was it an act of mercy if I’m suffering? I’ve been forced into marriage. Is that an act of mercy?” Kyungsoo snapped, growing tired of Baekhyun’s brainwashing.

  
“The king married you because he wants a future with you. He believes you and him are going to unite the kingdoms,” Baekhyun explained. “I heard him tell this to his men, don’t tell him I told you this though.”

  
“Does he like me?”

  
“Why would he not?”

  
Kyungsoo head was down, staring at his bare feet. “He doesn’t talk to me.”

  
“Ah, that’s just our king’s personality. It’s hard to get him to warm up to you. But I promise, it won’t always be this hard."

 

They rode into a lifeless city where the mountains curved into weird shapes and the bark on trees were an unwelcoming black. The grass was no longer green but a pale yellow, some even brown due to the sun lighting the ground up in flames. The sky was a pale yellow too but was covered by black clouds. War could be heard from the sky. It will rain now, Kyungsoo thought.

An army of water fell onto the travelers hard with the intent to harm. The leaves on trees began to rustle and the droplets began to feel like rocks were being thrown at them. Kyungsoo worriedly stared at the riders beside him through his window. Their eyes were closed, forced to do so because the water would not let them see ahead of them. The rain stormed hard against the carriage roof, so hard that Kyungsoo thought it would break. He had never seen weather like this. They were still on Southern land but Kyungsoo had never come this far out.

Kyungsoo began to worry about his king husband. Jongin was riding ahead of everyone, guiding them through the monstrous weather. Kyungsoo opened his window, a storm of rain flying into the carriage. He could hear Baekhyun screaming for him to close the window but he didn't. He stuck his head out to look for Jongin but there were too many men on horses ahead of him. A rider struggled to tell him to, “Get back in the carriage omega,” as the rain kept entering his mouth but Kyungsoo didn’t care. He tried to keep his eyes open but the more he struggled, the harder it became to see and the harder it became to see, the harder it was to find Jongin.

He gave up, closing the window shut. He looked toward Baekhyun and there he saw that his servant was soaked. Kyungsoo was too but his case was less severe as his face and the top of his shirt had only been wet. “I’m sorry,” He ran his small hand through his wet face. “I wanted to know if my husband was in danger.”

“To say you hate him, you sure do worry about him a lot.” Baekhyun angrily wiped his face with his cloth.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say to that. He did hate Jongin but...that was still his husband. His mother raised him to be kind to everyone no matter who they were. He couldn’t but help to not think of Jongin’s safety.

The rain didn’t stop until three hours later. It was the longest Kyungsoo had ever seen but it didn’t bother the Northerners because they rode through it all, fierce and strong without hesitance set on their minds. As the sun rose into view so did the land they rode on. The mountains and trees were still black as the fields were still yellow but it made it less scary to Kyungsoo.

Unexpectedly, he was enjoying traveling to the North because that meant he would get to see all the beauty the South had to offer. At first, he thought throughout the entire he ride, he would be crying but not a tear fell. He was too consumed in sight seeing.

On the seventh night, Kyungsoo was tired of sleeping in a tent with Baekhyun so he silently escaped their shared home and was embraced by the night. He carefully tiptoed, his feet passing sleeping northerners. He looked forward and could see the largest tent and a little light peaking through the fabric. He quickened his pace but stopped when he noticed there was two men guarding the tent. How didn’t he seem them? 

“Stay still, omega.” One of them told him.

“I want to sleep with my husband.”

“Like we said for the tenth time, you do not have permission to do such a thing.”

Kyungsoo didn’t care about permission anymore. When he ignored the guard to attempt to walk into the tent, he felt a blade cold as ice bite his neck. Kyungsoo eyes widened, heart running with panic. He didn’t move, not for one second, too scared to find out what his state might be if he even moved a finger.

“If you ever threaten to murder my husband, I’ll personally slit your throat.” A powerful yet calm voice told the guard. Kyungsoo felt a sense of safety when he realized Jongin had come out of his tent.

The guard admittedly removed his blade and fell to the ground, his knee bent and his head down. “Forgive me, my king.”

“Let this be well known. Kyungsoo isn’t no ordinary omega and you have no place to treat him as if he’s beneath you when he’s your superior.”

Kyungsoo had never heard Jongin say his name. It made him feel good inside.

When the guard swore to never treat Kyungsoo as his inferior again, Jongin guided the omega into his tent. It was big enough for both of them to stand even if Jongin was six feet. To Kyungsoo’s surprise, the inside wasn’t a mess instead it was neat, so neat that Kyungsoo believed he would ruin it if he continued to walk.

“I want to sleep with you.” Kyungsoo told him when Jongin turned to him, confused as to why he wanted to come into his tent.

“You can’t. I don’t lie with no one while I’m traveling.”

“You can’t?” Kyungsoo asked. “Oh but you will.”

Jongin frowned, voice growling. “I will what?”

“You will lie with me,” Kyungsoo challenged. “I wasn’t forced into marriage for my husband to ignore me.” He didn’t know where he had gotten such random courage from but he did not fear Jongin.

Jongin didn’t seem to understand how to process his words. He stared at him with his mouth slightly parted. “Do you know who I am?”

“I don’t care who you are,” Kyungsoo voice trembled. “I am your husband even if we have known each other for less than a month, I am still your husband and you will treat me as such.”

Kyungsoo wondered if this was the first time in Jongin’s life for someone to defy him. Kyungsoo also wondered would he be killed for talking to the king in such manner. After studying the omega with an unreadable expression, Jongin opened his mouth and slowly said, “You may lie with me.”

Kyungsoo could feel a sense of pride wash over because he had finally gotten his way but he also could anxiety rising within him. He hadn’t slept with his husband since their wedding night, he could only pray it doesn’t end up with him crying again.

Jongin brought himself to his bed that was on the ground, placing his covers over his body. Kyungsoo followed these same movements but with caution. Jongin turned away from him but he didn’t allow that. He touched Jongin’s shoulders and attempted to move him to face him. The king figured out what the omega was doing and turned himself so he could stare his husband in the eye.

“I will like to ride beside you come morning.” Kyungsoo whispered.

“You can do whatever pleases you.” Jongin whispered back.

The omega smiled.

When Jongin began to turn his back on him, Kyungsoo gripped onto his shoulder again. “No, face me.” The king did what was commanded from his husband. “You forced me to marry you. I have no choice but to stick with you which is why I’m trying,” Kyungsoo told him. “You probably married me because you wanted to fuck me whenever you felt like it but I am not the omega you thought you married. I need you to understand and try with me too.”

Jongin stared at him, his brown eyes incredulous and his mouth parted, again shocked at what was coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “I...I didn’t marry-”

“I didn’t force you into marriage.” Kyungsoo corrected him.

“I didn’t force you into marriage because I wanted to mate,” He told him, guilt overwhelming him. “I did it because I wanted you and I knew peace can be made out of us being together.”

“You wanted me? You don’t know me. You took everything from me. You-” Kyungsoo paused. “I suppose it doesn’t matter, doesn’t it?”

“It’s late.” Jongin murmured.

Kyungsoo turned away from Jongin. He didn't close his eyes until he heard soft snores coming from the alpha.

When morning came, Jongin commanded his men to give his husband a black mount to be exact. Kyungsoo had never rode a horse which made sense as to why he struggled getting onto the animal. Jongin was forced to lift him up. He was also forced to teach the omega how to ride the horse. The riders behind them had to continuously stop because Kyungsoo was having trouble controlling his mount. But through trial and error, he learned how to tame it. He wasn’t as good as Jongin but he managed either way.

Kyungsoo grew up seeing people ride horses but he never knew what came with riding them. He could feel his legs develop saddle sores from the friction his skin made against the horses coat, his muscles aching from the experience. Sometimes he felt like he would fall off his mount if he continued to ride it but Jongin told him it was normal to feel such things. He didn’t receive any sympathy from his husband though. The omega pretended as if that didn’t bother him.

He also pretended Jongin ignoring him didn’t bother him. The king didn’t look nowhere else but ahead. He kept to himself and didn’t utter a word, only if needed to. Kyungsoo thought riding with him would make his husband more cooperative but it didn’t. It made Kyungsoo loathe him even more. How dare he forces me to be with him but ignores me.

Kyungsoo learned that days of sitting on a horse came with bad hygiene. His body was cladded with sweat and dirt and horse hair. He smelled too. Sometimes the whiff would touch his nose and he could feel himself getting sick. At home, he never allowed himself to miss a day without showering but he would have to learn that the northerners don’t shower while traveling. He was actually grateful that he and Jongin had never been intimate because that would’ve been disastrous. 

On the twelfth day, Kyungsoo counted, Jongin started talking to him. It started off as small as “The skies are beautiful,” then it progressed into, “You’re beautiful.” He told him that at random. It sent Kyungsoo into a shock because he and Jongin hadn’t talk that much nor had their relationship developed into anything serious so it left him breathless.

“Thank you." There was a shy smile on his lips.

“The day we got married....I hope we can come to love each other too.”

Kyungsoo gave him a measuring look, their horses riding beside each other. “What are you talking about?”

“When the lord asked if you wanted to say anything to me, that’s what you said. I hope we come to love each other too...since I didn’t give you a proper response. I apologize.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo began talking a lot after that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm terrible at proofreading) and kyungsoo still hates jongin, just conflicted?....i'll give more details of the invasion in future chapters.


	3. home.

 

 

-

 

He dreamt of himself as a butterfly where his wings were a vibrant blue and yellow spots freckled against the color. He was finally free from all his misery, the sky whispering little secrets to him. From a distance, he could see the russet castle that he loved so much; he was home. His wings beat the air continuously, wishing to reach his room. But he could no longer fly forward. A brutal wind pushed him far away, so far that he could not see the kingdom. Then a fire burned within him, vicious and malevolent and wishing to bring him harm. His wings blackened and piece by piece, they turned into dust, flying into the air like foggy cloaks. His body then burst into black ash and he was no more. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo woke up to his flesh on fire. He gripped his chest and held himself close, tears burning his pale cheeks. When he looked to his husband, he was sound asleep. Kyungsoo reached to him but held back after realizing how peaceful Jongin's features were. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. But he knew Jongin would not understand his feelings. He would not understand why an adult would cry over a dream. Kyungsoo knew Jongin better than he did yesterday and with that, he was able to conclude with certainty that he should not wake up his husband for comfort. ****  
** **

By morning, he had forgotten about his dream. He never could remember them even as young as a boy. Sometimes he would see things that would remind him of a dream he might've had but besides that, he could not name one with distinctive memory. The omega couldn't understand why that was.

 

Kyungsoo being allowed to ride with Jongin had reach the eyes of the Northern riders as the king threatening his guard due to not respecting his husband had reached their ears. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how they swallowed that news but he figured it didn't bother many. But he did notice he would get glares of envy when Jongin wasn't looking. Northerners respected their king but they did not respect omegas which is why some of them struggled to view Kyungsoo as their superior. ****  
** **

One day, the travelers stopped for a break. It was fresh out and the atmosphere was cool and subtle which gave them the freedom to pause the trip. Kyungsoo preferred to shower during the break. He went to the little pond he found in a forest near the campsite. He admittedly took off all his dirty clothes and was embraced with warm water. He washed his hair to get the oils out of his locks. Kyungsoo then thought about how much he missed it when his hair was long. Every now and then, he would flip his hair but nothing but air would move. It took a while to get used to his short hair but by having long hair throughout his entire life, the new circumstances were not easy to submit to. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo heard muttering and tree branches and leaves cracking behind him. When he turned around, he saw two Northern men standing not too far from him with smirks on their lips. Kyungsoo, feeling in danger, moved himself towards the end of the water. The two men walked closer to him, pausing when they met the edge of the pond. "We do not take orders from an omega, you do understand that, right?"

Kyungsoo wasn't sure on why he had told him that. He lowered himself into the water. "I am the king's husband." ****  
** **

"Ay, you are but you are not with the king right now, are you?" The other asked him.

Kyungsoo gulped. "No." ****  
** **

One of them smiled. "Get out of the pond. Let us see your pretty body." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo's toes gripped hard onto the dirt beneath him out of instinct. He backed closer to the end of the pond and lowered himself until his lips were touching the top of the water. He was panicking but he wasn't sure what to do. Jongin had been so far from him. Why are you so far from me? ****  
** **

One of them walked around the pond and when Kyungsoo realized what he was doing, he began to move away, going the opposite direction. But the other man started to walk towards his direction, trapping him in the middle. Kyungsoo could feel tears flash in his eyes as he feared he might be assaulted. ****  
** **

"Please," He croaked. "Please." The first one was for them to have mercy on him and the second was for Jongin. ****  
** **

"You think you're so above everyone when you're beside the king but the king isn't here," One man knelt, touching Kyungsoo's neck. "You're probably the prettiest thing I've ever seen, prettier than my own daughters." ****  
** **

"And if you saw someone doing this to your daughters, how might you feel?" Kyungsoo asked desperately. ****  
** **

The man didn't seem persuaded. "Step out of the water. If we have to ask again, we'll take you out ourselves." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo cried hardly, loud emotional sobs escaping his lips as he walked out of the pond, his body soaked and bare. He covered himself admittedly but the man commanded him to remove his hands, threatening him with a knife. ****  
** **

Some how, that same knife ended up shoved into the mans neck. Kyungsoo watched in awe as a gash of hot blood flew onto his face. He heard a scream come from behind and there he saw Jongin biting into the other mans neck, red flesh ripping, crumbling, and living in between the alphas sharp teeth. Baekhyun was there too. When did you get here?

Kyungsoo looked deeply into Jongin's eyes and what he saw frighten him. They were possessed....and they hated. He watched the alpha throw vicious punches and slams onto the dead body's face. Kyungsoo could hear the bones cracking too. He turned away, feeling himself go sick. Baekhyun stood in front of him, covering his body for him. Many northerners were now in the forest, staring as their king lashed out in a violent rage. Some were muttering to themselves. Some were gasping in fear. Some were emotionless. But all were consumed in watching the king in his true nature. ****  
** **

Jongin stumped on the other body too. Until he felt a sense of satisfaction, he brought his eyes toward the frightened omega. The king slowly stood from his angered position, taking cautious steps. His husband was scared of him, he sensed. Baekhyun removed himself from Kyungsoo when his king asked him to show him his husband. Jongin admittedly bent his knee when Kyungsoo was now in full view. "If you are scared, I apologize." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo shook his head, covering himself. "I'm not scared." He lied. "B-But how did you know I was in danger?"

"I felt your fear." He told him simply. ****  
** **

Jongin could see his husband discomfort from being naked in front of everyone so he took off his shirt and handed it Kyungsoo. His husband gently placed the shirt over his head, it falling at the middle of his thighs. Jongin then lifted his eyes, throwing daggers at his people. "Perhaps, I haven't made myself clear," He started. "It doesn't matter if Kyungsoo is an omega. He is my husband, your _king_ , and if you disrespect him or threatened his life, this will be your destiny." He pointed at the two lifeless bodies on the ground. ****  
** **

_King_. Kyungsoo never considered himself as their king. But it made sense, he needed a title, queen couldn't be his name because he was not a woman but king, oh how nice that sounded to him. ****  
** **

After his husband murdered two of his men, he decided their break was over and on they went back to the hard roads where the North lied beyond. ****  
** **

They passed the deserts of the South where the sun was merciless. Jongin's skin was already brown but by having the heat bleed onto his flesh, he was now even darker. Kyungsoo had taken a soft bronze shade instead. His skin was white as snow before leaving home but now he looked like Jongin. He didn't mind though. Their skin colors matching made him smile, it made him feel closer to the alpha.

The longer the travelers rode through the desert, the angrier the heat got. Kyungsoo lips began to get dry and crack and bleed. He was a panting mess, wishing to do nothing but throw himself in a pool of cold water. He thought of himself as dragon every time he bathed because he loved the scalding hot water but he learned that heat was child's play. He was no dragon.   ****  
** **

Kyungsoo began to feel himself grow weak. But he could not show it. He was their king now. He had to be strong and pretend the overwhelming heat didn't bother him. He had to be like Jongin; strong, tall, and silent.  ****  
** **

The water pouch he was given didn't do much either. In a weird way, it made him hotter, it made him cry for more and more until there was no more. He wanted to pass out when he realized all his water was gone. He could feel his tongue moisture when he saw Jongin's water pouch, dripping in cold water. "Can I please?" He croaked, voice small and broken. ****  
** **

Jongin turned to him. His face had gotten darker since Kyungsoo last looked at him. "I knew taking you out of the carriage was a mistake. You're not made for this." ** **  
** **

"Alpha," Kyungsoo called to him, his first time saying it. "I am made for this. I just need water." ** **  
****

"All those men and women behind you are riding without complaint. But you can't do that, can you?" He asked. "I'm bringing you back to the carriage." ** **  
****

"No!," He shouted. "I don't want to go back to the carriage. I am a king. I have to lead like you and be strong like you. How can I ever get respect from your people if I can't even ride with them?" ** **  
****

Jongin sighed, looking ahead where sand clouded the world. "If you pass out, I'm putting you in the carriage." ****  
** **

With more heat and more sand to come their way, they successfully passed the desert and were embraced by warmer, more beautiful lands where life was normal. For the first time, Kyungsoo saw people. They passed through dozens of villages and through each pass, he got curious stares from the people. Do they know me? Perhaps, he was the prince of the Southern Empire and now the King of the Northern Empire, both titles that would catch the ears of anyone, lowborn or highborn.

 

They rode day by day, night by night. People clung to their kings guidance like a baby clinging to it’s mother's breast. Beyond the grasslands, were forgotten cities and massive statues where the stone cracked and broke. They stared down at Kyungsoo’s worries, his glories, and his victories he will meet in the future. Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why he felt like they were speaking to him. One of them was a large lion made of iron, so tall and stark in the sky that it frightened him. It's large sharp teeth roared at him while it’s eyes of diamond told him the stories of this land: where heroes broke bread over won wars and villains slithered in the dark to plan attacks on humanity. But Kyungsoo believed these stories that were considered the greatest of history…became forgotten history.

  
He decided not to stare at the statues again.

  
From there on, he had gotten better at riding his horse. But when the rain stormed hard on them again, it was difficult to see ahead and not fall off his mouth. When the sun burned harsh and full on their flesh, it was difficult to feel strong and not weak. But he made through it all alongside his alpha.

  
He figured Jongin was too focused on getting home because he went into silent mode again. Kyungsoo wondered what was on his mind but each and every time he lifted his eyes toward the king, his face told him all that he needed to know. Jongin preferred it quiet, he had learned. Baekhyun was right. It was just the king's personality. He didn’t hate Kyungsoo, he actually liked Kyungsoo; that being confirmed after he killed his own men over him. Kyungsoo never thanked him for that. He wished he did but he couldn’t allow those two words to spill from his mouth. Jongin didn’t deserve to hear “ _thank you_ ” from him, _especially_ not from him.

  
On the twentieth day, Kyungsoo could feel that his heat would be coming soon. It made him uncomfortable because he’s never discussed such a thing with Jongin. The thought of mating with his alpha made him uncomfortable too. He and Jongin had nothing developed. They had only kissed once. They’ve never hugged. They’ve never called each other cute names like couples do. All their relationship consisted of was riding horses in silence. Kyungsoo wished his husband would talk to him like he did when they first started riding together but Jongin was Jongin and he could not change that.

  
“What shall I call you?” Kyungsoo asked him one day.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Couples call each other names all the time. My father calls my mother his sun. What shall I call you?” Kyungsoo needed a way to warm up to Jongin because when he goes into heat, he can’t hide it from him as he fear Jongin might smell it on him.

  
There was a long silence. “My love.”

  
Kyungsoo frowned. “Why that?”

  
“It simple like me. I like it,” Jongin told him. “I will like to call you the light of my life, if it’s okay with you.”

  
Kyungsoo began to feel bad. He only wanted to call Jongin a name so he could feel more comfortable around him whereas his husband genuinely viewed him as the light of his life. “It is but why? You don’t know me. How am I the light of your life if we don’t speak to each other?”

  
Jongin took a long silence again. He did that a lot. “Every time you fall asleep next to me, I watch you. It’s almost as if I know you through that?” Jongin shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know that’s weird to hear.”

  
“You watch me at night?” Kyungsoo was breathless.

  
Jongin swallowed. “I...yes. Every night.”

 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “That’s sweet of you.” He didn’t understand himself. He didn’t like or love Jongin but he always said kind things to him. Kyungsoo relationship with his husband confused him.

  
“And through that,” The king continued. “I feel like I’ve grown closer to you. We don’t speak much but through traveling, I’ve come....to care for you....as you are the light of my life.”

  
Kyungsoo smiled again, this time a pretty pink on his cheeks. He still didn’t understand how he was Jongin’s light when they hardly knew each other but he was still flattered. “Thank you, my love.” He hated how fake that sounded.

  
With more to come their way, they passed through silent lands, welcoming villages, broken cities (some wealthy), terrible weather, and experienced the sickness and health the world had to offer. But with push by push, they had finally reached the home of peace, the home that was not Kyungsoo’s home: the North.

 

At first, the cold wasn’t bad. They went through small cities that sat on ice mountains. Sometimes they would go through ones that was eye level; where mothers chattered amongst themselves, where children played games in the streets, where father broke wood to keep their homes warm. Kyungsoo felt cozy inside at the sight of all this. It was beautiful.

  
But the North was a large country and through passing, the darker the skies got. Orange fire lit themselves on side of the front doors of peoples homes to help the Northern travelers see through the dark. Jongin didn’t allow them to stop this time because they were close to the kingdom. Some of the travelers left the king to travel ahead as their homes were starting to become available. When Kyungsoo looked back, so many travelers were gone, only the guards riding behind them now.

  
“Do you see it?” Jongin asked him.

  
“See what?”

  
Jongin lifted his head. “Home.”

  
Kyungsoo lifted his head too and when he saw the castle glooming in the sky, he swelled in fear. The closer the got, the smaller he felt. The dark castle stared down at him like a hawk watching its prey from above. It was covered in black stone, gloomy and unpleasant. It’s sisters to the east and west was decorated in red and black banners, Jongin’s banners. It sat on top of endless black mountains cloaked in snow. But that wasn’t the worst part. It was so cold that Kyungsoo wanted to cry but those tears might turn into ice themselves.

  
The dark blue sky haunted him too. Kyungsoo worried if he continued to look upwards, he would turn into solid ice in a fraction of a second. He kept his fur cloak close to himself to insure safety from the harsh winter. The air became the essence of cold, the essence of winter, the essence of a chill so awful that it would freeze anyone instantaneously, the closer they got to the castle. A pure white mist began to wrap itself around their bodies. Kyungsoo could feel frost burn into his flesh and worried it might not be safe to walk through this kind of weather. But when he looked at Jongin, he looked North and with that, Kyungsoo began to look North too.

 

 

When they reached the two double trenched doors that locked the castle away, Jongin jumped off his mount. He walked to his husband, taking him off his beast too. Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s brittle cold hands, massaging them. “I know this journey to my home was cruel, the light of my life. But I promise to never put you through harsh circumstances ever again.”

  
Kyungsoo sighed, a foggy mist flying from his mouth. “You know it’ll be hard for me to come to truly accept you and your home for what you did to me, don't you?”

  
Every time Kyungsoo brought that up, Jongin ignored him like a cat ignoring it’s owner. He nodded towards his men and they opened the door for him, embraced by even more cold. Jongin guided him through the inside of the castle, not bothering to show him around because he knew how tired Kyungsoo was.

  
He brought Kyungsoo into a large empty room where there was only a bed and a tall window where you can see the mountains. “This is my room, the light of my life,” He explained. “Do you wish to stay in here with me or will you prefer a room to yourself?”

  
Kyungsoo, without thinking, muttered, “We’ve been together for a while now. I just want to sleep by myself for one night. As you said, the journey was cruel. I just need time to myself to process this.”

  
Kyungsoo didn’t know why seeing Jongin’s face break in sadness hurt him.

  
“You may do whatever you like.”

  
Jongin asked Baekhyun to help look for a room for him. He found a small yet comfortable room far from Jongin’s, closer to his. “I hope you like it, my king.”

  
_My king_. “Baekhyun, you don’t have to refer to me with formality,” He laughed which felt like the first time he had done so in weeks. “I am just Kyungsoo to you.”

  
Baekhyun smiled. “Ah, so we can be brothers?”

  
Kyungsoo giggled. “Of course, we can be brothers even if you annoy me.”

  
When Baekhyun rushed to give him a hug, it was the first time Kyungsoo felt good. “I promise it won’t always be this hard. You’ll find peace again.” His _brother_ whispered into his ear.

  
Kyungsoo features soften even more. “I pray you are right.”

  
When Kyungsoo closed his eyes that night, all his worries and pains were burned away into ash. He was a butterfly again. He was home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammatical or spellings errors, tell me what you think hehe


	4. the sky.

 

-

 

The coldness surrounding them violently bit his ears as he padded down the dark hallway with deep breaths while his right hand was being held by his husband.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo had woken up to crust stained on his cheeks that morning. It took him a moment to figure out why it was on his skin but when he had an answer, it made him cry again. The omega spent all night crying even while sleeping. His pillow case was soaked wet and his eyes were a puffy red. And when he took in the room that was the complete opposite of his room that was left in the South, tears burned his cheeks even more. ****  
** **

Jongin came in shortly after, awkward and all. "Good morning." ****  
** **

"Morning." He whispered softly. ****  
** **

Jongin stared at his omega with awe. "You look beautiful." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo wasn't flattered this time. "I look hideous." ****  
** **

"Why do you feel that way?" ****  
** **

"Because my hair is gone. I've felt ugly ever since it was taken from me." ****  
** **

Jongin went silent again. "Are you hungry? Breakfast is being served." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo expected him to ignore his words like always. He looked down at his belly and patted it. "I guess." ****  
** **

The halls of the castle were freezing with darkness swallowing them full. The only thing allowing them to understand their surroundings was the little orange fury of torches placed on the walls. Jongin guided him through all the halls while holding his hand. His palms was cold too. It made Kyungsoo want take his hand back but he knew that would be unnecessarily rude.

Jongin took him to the dinner hall where it smelled of sausages, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, oatmeal, fruit, and all the rest that was created in the kitchen next to them. Men of long black cloaks roamed the room too, speaking freely amongst themselves. There lots of women also, a lot them wearing fur coats of foxes, coyotes, rabbits, and raccoons. Kyungsoo felt bad for these animals. At home, he wore silk gowns with jewelry falling off his body. It was clear how different their cultures fashion taste collided. Jongin had given him a rusty shirt and pants with a long brown cloak to go with it. Kyungsoo thought it was hideous but he wore it anyway. ****  
** **

The rest of the room sat tall and high, covered in Jongin's banners. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo was taken around the room to meet the lords and ladies of the black castle. He was praised for his beauty which surprised him. He had worried he would not be perceived as attractive once his hair was gone but he was wrong, so wrong. They went on and on about how his features were superior to even the princesses of the North. Kyungsoo was flattered but being praised was always uncomfortable especially when he did not feel beautiful. ****  
** **

"When they said you were the most gorgeous omega the lands had ever seen, I didn't believe it," One lord told him. ****  
** **

"Ah, yes. There's even stories about your beauty here in the North." A lady said.

Kyungsoo mouth parted. I thought you people hated me. "Really?" ****  
** **

She smiled, her head nodding. "Yes, so many people wish to see you. I understand why the king wanted to marry you." ****  
** **

Jongin placed his arm on Kyungsoo's small shoulders. "It is time we leave. I think my little husband is hungry or am I wrong?" ****  
** **

He wanted to leave because they brought up their marriage, Kyungsoo sensed. "Yes, I am," He fluttered. "It is nice meeting you all." ****  
** **

With they parted ways from their guests, Kyungsoo was brought to the head of the table where two large chairs sat. "Aren't you the king? Shouldn't I sit with everyone else?" ****  
** **

Jongin frowned. "But you're my husband, a king too now. And I want you right next to me." ****  
** **

When the food was brought out by dozens of servants, every lord and lady seated themselves where the kings waited and with that, the feast began. Kyungsoo concluded that Northerners didn't know what taste was. Their food tasted of blandness and rubber. Jongin devoured it as if it was the greatest meal he's ever had. Kyungsoo gagged at his husbands lack of manner. He ate eggs and pancakes with his dirty hands, a true savage. Kyungsoo named him that in his head.

Breakfast came to an end and so did Kyungsoo's misery. The food tortured him, having no regard that his stomach wasn't used to such foreign tastes. ****  
** **

He sent his thanks to the servants and they seemed confused with his politeness. When he asked Jongin about this, he told him, "Royalty usually don't thank them for anything." ****  
** **

"My people taught me manners," He said. "Do you not thank them?" ****  
** **

"No? Not really." ****  
** **

"Jongin, it doesn't matter if you're a king, that's extremely rude. You're not better than them."

Jongin stared down at the omega. He always managed to be shocked at whatever fell from Kyungsoo's lips. "I am the king. I don't need to send thanks to anyone." ****  
** **

"And I don't care if you're a king. You will be polite to your servants." Kyungsoo challenged him, growing bolder day by day. ****  
** **

"Do you enjoy commanding me?" ****  
** **

"It's not about that. I just call out your flaws." ****  
** **

Jongin sighed, staring deeply into his omega's eyes. He went to the servants that stood at the end of the room and Kyungsoo could see the king bowing towards them. A smile was on his lips now as he watched Jongin walk back. "See, you're learning. That wasn't hard, was it?" ****  
** **

The king rolled his eyes. "I'll do whatever my omega commands me to do, that's all." ****  
** **

Kyungsoo heart sung at the words "my omega". Something about it was so intimate, so pure. "Good." ****  
** **

Jongin left him in his room after he declined his offer to take a tour around the castle. Kyungsoo preferred taking comfort in his own personal without having to straighten his posture or be hyper aware of his behavior around people he did not know. It was better this way, alone.  ****  
** **

When Kyungsoo closed his eyes, he became a butterfly again, this time he was a rose pink. Each dream, had a different color, symbolizing something that Kyungsoo wasn't sure of. He didn't burn this time. He flew calmly into the sky, the winds embracing him as soft as a mother's hug. He could see the russet castle again. He's closer. He's determined. He's almost there. But the next thing he remembered was a soft knock on his door than the memory of his dream was gone. ****  
** **

He looked towards the opened door where he saw Baekhyun standing in the dark. Kyungsoo frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, my king," Baekhyun reassured. "I was commanded to give you news of the festival tonight."

 

“Festival?”

“Yes! The festival that celebrates your arrival, you and Jongin’s marriage for reuniting the kingdoms.”

Kyungsoo frown grew more prominent. “Why wasn’t this brought to my attention earlier?”

Baekhyun’s stance shifted. “The king really looks for your approval. He doesn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“He was afraid to ask you if you wanted to attend. He was afraid of how you might react.”

Pure comedy, he thought. “An alpha king is afraid to ask an omega a question?” He laughed. “That’s probably the funniest thing I’ve heard in a while.”

Baekhyun seemed confused. “How is that funny, my king? What I say is the truth.”

“I married a man who is afraid to ask me questions, a pity.” He mumbled to himself, so quietly that Baekhyun did not hear. “Fine, I’ll attend the festival if it is what my king husband wants.”

Baekhyun left Kyungsoo a few hours to rest where he dreamed and dreamed until he was woken up again. He looked towards his window and there he could see the once pale blue sky was now a stone cold black, so black he could hardly see the stars. Baekhyun had given him a pure white fur coat made of an animal Kyungsoo could not name. The coat fell down to his ankles as he was given a pair of grey boots and fur gloves. A silver chain was pinned from his shoulder to his waist. When Baekhyun showed him the finished look, Kyungsoo didn’t feel like himself. He favored a northerner to the extreme but one with royal blood. If the festival had been down south, he would’ve been drowned in silk of every color but here he stood as a fool.

Baekhyun took him outside the black stoned castle where a wooden carriage stood on the outskirts waiting for him. Baekhyun carefully helped the omega into his ride and then sat across from him. When the carriage started to move, Kyungsoo admittedly looked out his window. The snow mountains moved away from them as the forest became their new image. It didn’t take long for them to reach the heart of the city where celebration thrived. There were flags crossing from building to building. Smells of northern food was the dominant scent in the streets, so strong that Kyungsoo could smell it through his carriage. Magicians performed shows in the area too, one spewing fire from his mouth as if he was a fire born Dragon. People danced on the cobblestone street, the band getting louder and louder as they passed. They began to get stares of an amazement from the commoners too. A little girl with wild hair and missing teeth smiled at Kyungsoo. The omega’s heart bloomed, a smile falling on his lips in return.

They came to a stop in front of an open tent. Men sworn in metal stood guarding the king behind them where some sat next to him, signifying their friendship. Jongin sat proud and all in the center of the tent, his chair large and made of wood. Kyungsoo was carefully helped out of the carriage by Baekhyun. He struggled to walk in his boots as he had never been forced to wear them. Jongin allowed a little smile to touch his lips at the sight of unsure omega. The king was drowned in brown and black fur, an iron crown sitting on top of his greasy brown locks. It was the total opposite of what Kyungsoo had on but it matched somehow.

Kyungsoo wasn’t able to get close enough before Jongin was on the ground bending his knee. He gripped the omega’s clothed hands, holding them close together. “You look beautiful, the light of my life,” He complimented. “We’ve prepared food and beverages for you.”

Kyungsoo couldn't understand why Jongin had to get on the ground to tell him that. "T-Thank you." ** **  
** **

"We also have a surprise for you later." ** **  
****

Throughout the festival, commoners came to see just how beautiful the last omega was. Some bowed before him. Some blushed at him. Some even teared at his beauty (or was it because he was the reason why their country is no longer in war?). It overwhelmed Kyungsoo. He never took joy from being praised for his looks. He struggled to see what people saw. No matter how hard he searched, he fell short.  ****  
** **

The dragon magician visited him too. Flames of vibrant oranges and reds curled and swirled against his fingers onto his palms until it reached the top of his arm. He danced with the fire swallowing him, with each snap, the flames twisted into a different shape. Black ash began to fall from his lips and nostrils. He took a deep breath and blew into the air where a red flamed dragon formed, it's wings flapping against the coldness. Kyungsoo watched with his mouth dropped. Jongin was completely entertained. How was that possible? Black magic? He heard stories of the enemies in the North practicing forbidden magic but he thought it was a myth.  ****  
** **

After that, Jongin invited the omega to dance in the center of the city where the band played. Kyungsoo hesitated but accepted the offer nevertheless. He would soon learn that his husband was a natural dancer. He swung their bodies side to side then started hopping on one foot than the other. Kyungsoo didn't understand the style of dance but he submitted either way. He even chuckled because the dance was so comically stupid but it was still fun. Jongin swung their bodies around, a genuine laugh touching Kyungsoo's ears. He laughed with his husband too. They danced and danced as the crowd the grew rowdier. Jongin placed Kyungsoo on his shoulders and continued to hop on the cobblestone. Kyungsoo sweetly smiled at the commoners as they watched their kings enjoy the festival.  ****  
** **

Kyungsoo could hear some of them shouting but he didn't process what they were saying. He looked down at Jongin and there he told him, "They're calling you snow king", and it became more clearer. It was his white fur that made them give him that title, wasn't it? He tucked in his lips as they kept shouting with pride, " _SNOW KING! SNOW KING! SNOW KING!"_ The northerners were the complete opposite of what he thought they were: brutal, unkind, beneath his people. But they were far from that. They treated him with so much respect. Even though he ran into a few who looked down on him, that was completely overpowered by the good.  ****  
** **

Jongin took Kyungsoo around the festival and fed him. Commoners were selling food and wine and both kings stopped at every tent to get a taste of the different flavors. Jongin had even shared his cookie with Kyungsoo. Any other time, the omega would be disgusted with the idea of sharing food with his husband but he was having so much that none of that mattered to him. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am." He smiled softly. "It's beautiful." ****  
** **

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you would hate it." ** **  
** **

Kyungsoo bit into the cookie. "I could never hate it." ** **  
** **

Jongin brought him to where he promised there would be a surprise. He expected to be given a necklace or a ring, anything basic but he was so wrong. Instead, he was given the sky. Kyungsoo looked upwards and there he saw flames of flowers bursting into the air. A soaring plethora of blues, pinks, yellows, whites, reds, and any other color that could be named burned into the sky. Sounds of sudden bangs split into thin air, causing everyone to cover their ears. The fireworks went on and on. Commoners gasped at the beauty as Kyungsoo did. He never seen the sky lit up like this in the South. It made him feel warm inside because it was for him. The sky was his. And no one could steal it from him. ****  
** **

Jongin stared down at him. Kyungsoo looked towards him, pops of fireworks flashed in his husbands brown eyes. "Thank you." He whispered sweetly, a smile just as sweet on his lips.  ****  
** **

His alpha hesitated but he touched Kyungsoo's cold cheek nevertheless. He caressed the skin before placing a soft kiss against the omega's lips. It felt all too soon for a kiss but Kyungsoo couldn't deny him of such intimacy, no, not after the gift he had just given him. ****  
** **

**A sky.**

Tonight made Kyungsoo hate Jongin a little less.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, I recently started college so there's that. sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors because my proofreading for this chapter was half ass and sorry for the writing, its meh this chapter. tell me what you think hehehe


	5. mist.

 

 

-

 

He remembers it so well, so clear. ****  
** **

From the violent horns screaming from atop the tower to the sight of hundreds of riders sitting determined on their mounts. From the commoners submitting in fear as they passed to the little goosebumps pimpling on his skin. From the horrors of his mother's screams "They've finally come!" and tunes of "It's over!" to the comforting words from his father's, "It is time. We will win." He remembers everything. ****  
** **

Especially the Siege of the red home. ****  
** **

The soldiers of the empire protected the castle with golden armor attached to their bodies with a steel so blue that it resembled ocean water. Kyungsoo watched Jongin's army run through the men like a lion tearing through a crowd of hens. The king was present on the battlefield too. He sliced men with his black blade, so sharp that it could cut through bone. The king was vicious and seemed to enjoy killing. His men did too and so did the women who were also on the field. Kyungsoo's warm cheeks burn even more when his steamed tears touched him. He watched as Jongin got the upper hand and go through the castle gates after only fighting what was probably less than thirty minutes. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo remembers hearing blood retched screams. So loud that it seemed he would die from the sound if he didn't cover his ears. He hid in his closet, wrapping his body in his hair and curled and cried and begged the gods to protect him. ****  
** **

They didn't. ****  
** **

The omega jolted at his door slamming open. He heard two steps, no three, sneaking into his room. "Come on out, omega. The war is over." ****  
** **

The invaders found a frightened pup shaking violently in a black closet. They took him to the throne room where he saw Jongin, that monster, sitting on his father's throne. How long was he hiding? When he turned to his left, his parents stood on the side of the kings chair wearing defeated masks. We've really lost. ****  
** **

The three men brought him to a stop in front of the king, his toes curling against the red glass floor. The alpha watched him. His eyes studied his face for hardly a second until they lowered themselves to stare at the omega's body. Kyungsoo then cursed himself for deciding to wear a gown that tightly wrapped his body in velvet, his figure more prominent than ever. ****  
** **

The alpha didn't say a word. All he got from the king invader was a stare he could not dissect. Jongin nodded at his men then Kyungsoo felt himself being pulled away from the throne room.

He was locked in his room for two days, servants coming to bring him meals three times a day. While trapped in four tall walls, he wrote until his fingers cramped. 

_For whatever I have done in my past life to be confronted with such destiny, I beg the gods for forgiveness. ****  
** **_

_I fear what they might do to me. ****  
** **_

_Will father and mother be killed? Will I be killed? ****  
** **_

_Will my home be taken away from me? ****  
** **_

As those two long crucial days passed him, he learned a lot about himself. ****  
** **

He was more weak than what he originally thought. In tales, princes are supposed to wage war to protect their home and family but Kyungsoo was nothing of the sort. He was a frightened little omega who couldn't stand up to anyone especially not invaders. ****  
** **

For as long as he could remember, the North and the South has always hated each other due to political differences and attacks. It all started with Kyungsoo's great grandfather breaking trust with Jongin's great grandfather by him demanding to hold power over the North, East, and West. He wanted to be the only king of their continent and with that, their friendship was broken and war was declared, one that lasted seven years. ****  
** **

Those long battles favored the Northern hand and the conflict would last for years to come until Kim Jongin was born. He lived in shame and annoyance as he watched his family play chess with the enemies. He decided that it would no longer be necessary when he became king and it wasn't. Most rulers sent armies to fight their battles, Jongin sent himself. Kyungsoo heard stories of the Alpha king spreading fear throughout the Northern, Eastern, and Western lands and all he needed left was the South and all its glory. And he had come. ****  
** **

Kyungsoo had always thought of him to be a horrible man and his distaste for him only grew more venomous. His smugness and all his demon like traits he possessed, angered the omega. How dare he bring his armies to his home? ****  
** **

He didn't know what would come out this sudden invasion but he did know it wouldn't be swell. That was confirmed when he was promised to the king. ****  
** **

Promised to his hand. ****  
** **

Promised to his heart. ****  
** **

Promised to all the needs a man have. ****  
** **

 

-

 

His flesh burned in unfamiliarity as he bathe in the coldest pool of water he had ever felt. Even through his childhood and all his mother's rants about bathing in cold water to protect his skin, never had he experienced a temperature quite like this, brittle and overwhelming. But he cleaned himself regardless of what his skin felt. ****  
** **

He could almost feel himself become immune to the cold especially when he started to touch himself. He didn't know when was the last time he felt pleasure like this. His heat would be coming soon and his tendencies were already rising by day. As he played with himself, he wondered what would it feel like to have Jongin help him seek satisfaction. Kyungsoo concluded it would be odd but he was an omega and he had an Alpha close to him who probably wanted him too. But to keep from himself from thinking about Jongin, he thought sexual things about himself and it helped because once he came, he had forgotten about his need for his husband. ****  
** **

He patted himself dry, rubbing oils on his arms and legs. When he looked in the rusty mirror, he pouted. Was he as beautiful as the commoners and his king husband told him? He was a soft white with pink patches of blush naturally decorating his cheeks. He wasn't skinny but he wasn't fat either, a comfortable amount of thickness was on his body. Kyungsoo turned sideways and stared at his bottom. He never noticed how big and plump it was. When he thought of his husband touching his derriere, he admittedly reddened and turned forward again. ****  
** **

After examining his features (still lost at the praise he got) he left the bathroom with fur wrapped around his small body. His bare feet had been repeatedly stung by the pointy black stone beneath him. He tried to stand on the tip of his toes but found that made it worse so he went back to his original ways where pain befriended him. He hissed when a piece of stone seemed to dig into the sole of foot. He lifted it to give it a fair examination, noticing a small sharp rock was stabbing him, a soft stream of blood running down his feet. ****  
** **

"The love of my life?" ** **  
****

Kyungsoo jolted, accidently stabbing his right foot into another sharp object. Jongin admittedly rushed to and lifted him up as he was a bride. The omega could feel tears prickle at the corners of his eyes and his lips began to wobble. Jongin panicked, rushing him to the castle's nursery. The king placed Kyungsoo on a long cushion, demanding someone see him to his needs. A nurse responded and admittedly took care of his feet, taking out the rocks and wrapping them in band aids.  ****  
** **

Jongin stayed right next to him the entire time as if he was having surgery performed on him. His husband watched his feet being cared for attentively. And when the nurse sent them on their way, Jongin carried him to his room. When he lied him on his bed, the omega stiffened. "Thank you." ****  
** **

"It's what expected of me, no need for thanking." Jongin told him, standing over him.

Kyungsoo found it coincidental that his husband just so happened to be walking down the same hall as him. He put two and two together and what he got left with made him pale. He had pleased himself not too long ago, had the Alpha smelled him? Kyungsoo didn’t understand the way smelling worked but he did know that Alpha’s were hyper aware of their omega’s mood. But Jongin hadn’t marked him and Kyungsoo technically wasn’t his omega.

“Is there something wrong?”

Kyungsoo jumped. “Ah, no! My mind just went blank.”

Jongin allowed it to fall awkward again. The omega could sense he was growing tired of their dynamic. It was confusing. “Do you ever think...we’ll come to be one of those happy couples?” He asked at random. 

The question left Kyungsoo annoyed. “Not until my questions are answered.”

“What questions?”

Kyungsoo’s consumed Jongin’s hazel orbs. “Why did you force me into marriage? How can you love me when I was forced into something that was not out of love?” He asked. “Why do you pretend nothing has happened? Why are you pretending as though you haven’t hurt me continuously?” His voice trembled in rage. “Why do you want me to accept your culture if you disrespected and invaded mines? Why did you invade the South? We were happy. Everything was perfect and then you ruined it! Why would you do that?” The words he had been keeping to himself for weeks finally erupted like a volcano.

Jongin didn’t say a word, nothing. All he could give Kyungsoo was a face that he could not be read, only someone who studied Jongin from the time he was born could tell the omega what that expression meant. He just stared and stared and Kyungsoo grew  more uncomfortable by second. It was always like this. Jongin would act in love with him and he would submit to his generosity but it would be broken the next hour by a hoard of questions his king husband did not want to answer. Kyungsoo burned himself rage once he noticed this. 

“The omega king is tired.” Jongin started towards the door until he heard his husband scream at him.

“Do not walk away from me! I am your husband and I have a right to know the truth.” Acid like tears burned his ghost cheeks furiously.

Jongin back stood turned to him. “It is too early to know the truth.”

Kyungsoo rushed himself out of his bed, throwing punches on Jongin’s strong back. His lands became softer, more weak. His husband didn’t seem phased at all. That just made Kyungsoo cry and rage even more. When he realized Jongin wasn’t going to say anything, he fell to ground, a sobbing mess. 

Jongin looked down at him with that same unidentified face. The omega threw daggers at him with continuous _whys_ and _i hate yous_. His body violently trembled at the lack of words he got from his husband.

Jongin knelt beside Kyungsoo, gripping onto his warm cheeks, tears and snot falling on his hands. “My omega, forgive me.”

Kyungsoo broke into an even more painful sob.

“I know I am not a good man. I try to be one through you. But it’s clear you hate me and I have hurt you in ways I still haven’t processed or probably haven’t even acknowledged,” He rubbed circles around the apple like cheeks. “If you genuinely hate me and our marriage, I’ll take you back home by tomorrow morning.”

Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate. “I want go home,” He hiccupped. “I don’t want to be here.”

Kyungsoo could hear the sound of Jongin’s heart breaking, how distraught he was. His eyes were so watery, so influenced by Kyungsoo’s words that he believed himself to cry. But he didn’t. “If it is what my omega wants, I’ll grant him that right.” 

  
- 

  
It was warm that morning. Kyungsoo sensed it was because he was finally returning to where warmth was normal. Perhaps the weather changed to symbolize his return to the South. Perhaps, it was merely a coincidence. But what he did know was that his misery would be put to the sword in a few days. 

Home was so far away.

It would take weeks to get a scent of Southern air. It would take weeks to feel silk and velvet around his arms and legs. It would take weeks to get a taste of his mother’s strawberry pies. So long and so far away, how much that pained him.

He didn’t care if he disappointed his people by renewing the conflict between the South and North. He wasn’t their personal savior. He told them he was weak but they didn’t listen and they would have to face karma once the last omega walk through the Southern lands again.

 Jongin didn’t speak to him that morning either. He quietly wrapped the omega in a fur coat that was too large for his body. Kyungsoo didn’t say anything either, too embarrassed about their “fight” last night. The omega felt horrible for hurting Jongin physically and emotionally. His emotions were exploding left and right and he wasn’t sure how to handle it which led to him acting in a way he do not agree with. 

He couldn’t understand why his heart sung such a sad melody at his dynamic with Jongin at the moment. Why did he feel an ounce of sympathy for the man? He deserved nothing from him...but Kyungsoo found a way to feel like he did.

Jongin pressed a kiss to his forehead, lips cracked. He didn’t look him in the eye when he told him, “May you have a safe trip back,” nor did he wait to hear Kyungsoo say anything in return, leaving the omega in his carriage admittedly. 

Then came Baekhyun.

“You’re leaving? You said we would be brothers!”

Kyungsoo saddened at Baekhyun’s teary eyes. “We are brothers! But brothers can be away from each other too.”

“How? The North and the South will go back to hating each other because of you! We can’t be brothers anymore after that.”

“How would you feel if you forced to marry a Southern king and submit to his culture and his people because you were believed to be the new coming of peace? How would you feel if all that was placed on your shoulders?!” Kyungsoo snapped.

“Kyungsoo! Life isn’t that simple, it has never been that simple,” He believed passionately. “Yes, I will never know how it feels to be in your position but what I do know is that you can end so much destruction in our world if you just stay. You can save lives. Your decision to leave decides everyone’s future. You are the future! Please, don’t leave.”

“Do you know what kind of burden that is? You people, the North and the South, place all this shit on my shoulders to fix things when I didn’t even start it!” He raged. “You want peace? Tell your savage like king to stay away from my home and leave us be.”

Baekhyun eyes flashed in surprise and heartbreak and anger, all emotions Kyungsoo could sympathize with. The servant didn’t say anything else, leaving the omega alone in his carriage the same way Jongin did.

Kyungsoo felt cold after that. All his memories in the North had been left behind as the rider started to move the carriage. He didn’t look back, too afraid of what he might feel if the black stoned castle would meet him again. He didn’t understand why tears clouded his eyes. They poured so roughly that he couldn’t see a thing but blurriness. The omega brought his shaky hands to his lips as he sobbed into his palms. After crying until tears refused to drop from his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep where happiness and comfort and love would take him full. 

  
It scorched his flesh in a foreign feeling he believed no human had ever felt. He could not describe the pain or if it was pain he was feeling at all. He looked down at his fingers and they swelled in a deep red. He couldn’t move them either...He was forced to watch the skin blister and not respond to his commands. Panic lashed with in him but he found it made it worse so he calmed himself….soft, long breathes...in and out...each blister flaking away...redness being replaced by his natural complexion.

Kyungsoo could move again, finally. His body followed his commands as he walked out of the carriage, collapsing on snow. The omega took in his surroundings where he found nothing but snow and white skies. All he had was the carriage behind him and a fur coat to keep him warm.

 _Go North_ , someone whispered to him. The omega heart thumped at the voice, growing fearful of his failure to find who the voice belonged to. _Go North...Go North...Go North_...It told him continuously. Frightened, he ran….north. He didn’t stop, no, he couldn’t look back as that might ruin everything.

His body wasn’t the healthiest, that proven when he start to search for air after running for only a minute. His breathes grew weaker and his little legs felt powerless against the thick snow. When he collapsed on the ground, he heard another one. No, no, no. _Go South._

The omega turned south and ran after struggling to get up. His legs became stronger and his breaths were healthy and steady. He ran through the tough snow like cutting through butter, it was so easy. He began to smile and tears of joy fell from his eyes. Home! He looked and there it was, the russet castle. Butterflies swarmed his tiny body, lifting him into the air. They flew him into the room where the little window was ready to swallow it’s owner. Kyungsoo didn’t believe it. Was he really here? When he touched the blanket of his bed, mist swarmed his fingers and blackness fell on top of him.

 _Go North_. He was in the snow again, this time more weaker. His lungs searched for a release but it found none. His legs couldn’t run, not anymore. With each step, the more his health decreased. Will I die now?

South, you must go. And south he went. His body was normal again but it was overpowered by energy and determination. He felt like he was a superhero. He felt like he could get home which he did. This time, the bed didn’t turn into mist but his door did and he was back in the snow, alone and broken.

The North was draining him and the South was empowering him. What might lie in the middle?

Kyungsoo ignored the voices. He walked this time. It was a pull between healthiness and unhealthiness. One minute, he was normal the next, he could feel his body fail. But he pushed through the wickedness. When he met the middle, he fell onto the snow again. Each side was tugging on him. _Go North. Go South. Go North. Go South. Go Nor-Sou. Go-_

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He screamed, covering his ears to avoid the confusing commands.

They didn’t stop and he didn’t expect them to. The sounds started to be dominated by a baby's cry, two babies. Kyungsoo looked for the sounds and found it was coming from the North. He crawled to the cries, his body in terrible condition. Through the white mist, he began to see a small figure sitting down. He crawled faster. Kyungsoo eyes widened when he saw himself holding two babies. He looked so happy, so in love with the two gifts in his hands. “I love you so much, my babies.” He whispered, rocking back and forth. Sad Kyungsoo looked closer at the babies, noticing that one of them had skin as white as milk, the other had such a smooth pretty shade of brown on his skin that it reminded him of someone he could not name.

“You’re going to be little princesses and princes one day.” Happy Kyungsoo told the babies. One of them touched his pink cheek and the omega almost cried at the contact.

Sad Kyungsoo almost cried too. What was this? 

The happier version of himself and the two babies turned into mist after he asked that question.

Kyungsoo didn’t understand why that hurt him so much. _Go South_. His body crawled towards the tune. Like before, he was new again and he could run with no trouble. The butterflies took him again but they stopped this time. His mouth had split open at the sight of the russet castle set ablaze. The city smoked in blackness and his nostrils burned from the impact. His home....on fire? When he turned, he fell back North. When looked forward, the South gripped onto him. But the middle was more daring. It swallowed him and spit him back out, visions of things he didn’t understand stabbing him. _SNOW KING_! They screamed. His legs cramped and ached at the impact they made against his black mount. His body flew to the stars as pleasure took him, he was in heat and someone was helping, doing the job just right. He was in a daze until he felt a sword in his hands, black steel and important.

He started to run. Faster, faster, faster! Do not stop! He kept running...please make it stop...why won’t it stop? The skies grew black and men were riding beside him with swords in their hands too. They were screaming, marching forward and when he looked forward, he saw another army charging towards him. The Southern army. 

_The new coming of peace_! Words swirled like an anaconda taking its victim. It choked him until he found a way to escape it. His body was panicking again, his heart pounding and racing. He didn’t know if he was North or South.

Kyungsoo stopped when he saw a figure standing in fire. He looked closer, breaking each barrier that was between them. When his question was answered, tears burned his flesh. He fell into Jongin’s arms, gasping when he felt those protective arms wrap around him. _The love of my life_. He meant it so clearly this time, Kyungsoo sensed. He really was the love his life, the joy and happiness, the bad and the good. The omega kissed him aggressively, refusing to let go. _My love_. He meant it too. Was this happy Kyungsoo or sad Kyungsoo? He couldn’t tell but his heart sung at the connection he had with his alpha, oh how much he never wanted to let him go. Behind Jongin were the babies being held by him again. Bright white stars floated above, creating little words of love, joy, peace, and ours. Those were his babies? Kyungsoo asked Jongin but nothing came out. His voice was gone, not even a sound of straining could be heard. No, no, no. Not now.

Jongin turned into mist too, light as water. His eyes wouldn’t allow him to cry, not this time.

Kyungsoo found himself empty. He couldn’t feel a thing...He just watched the white sky collapse on him and watched and watched and watched.

 

  
His eyes flicked open. He took in his surroundings, the carriage was still moving and he was...fine. Kyungsoo swelled in a panic. What in god's name was that? He banged on the carriage door to get the attention of the rider. When he came to a holt, Kyungsoo allowed the winter to embrace him. “Get me back home. Take me to my husband!”

The rider frowned. “Your home is in the South.”

“No, no! I want to go back. I need to be with my husband, take me to him please.”

The rider was unsure but Kyungsoo was his king and it’s required for him to obey his commands regardless of his confusion.

The rider turned the carriage around and on he went to the place where Kyungsoo’s husband, the king, adored: the North.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! this is my longest chapter and my writing was meh, i apologize. sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. tell me what you think hehehe


	6. bone.

 

 

-

 

“Let me through."

The guards protecting the greasy castle behind them frowned. One of them spoke. “You’re no longer our king.” 

“I am your king and I command you to let me in and if you refuse me, you’ll have to deal with Jongin.” Kyungsoo spoke all too fast but was as serious as a man can be.

They hesitated but let him through regardless of how they might've felt about taking commands from a false king. Kyungsoo didn't care about the uneasiness he left with the guards, all that mattered was finding his king husband. 

The omega busted through the castle doors like a soldier charging in for war. The iciness of the inside embraced him fully but he was too focused to pay mind to the loud atmosphere. He went through the halls, up the stairs to find the only place he knew. At the end of the hall stood a tall burgundy door where a wolf was carved into the thick wood. Kyungsoo quickened his pace, pounding his small fists against the wood continuously. His skin started to redden, even purple due to the bruises the door had given him. It didn't open. Why didn't it open? Kyungsoo almost gave up until his fists started hitting air. Jongin stood, confused, in view.  The omega admittedly flew into his husbands arms as he buried his head into his neck. 

“Kyungsoo? W-What are you--why are you here?”

Kyungsoo stared deeply into Jongin’s eyes. “Jongin, I saw everything. The future. In my visions." 

Jongin was a confused mess. “Huh?”

"We’re going to be so in love Jongin. I felt it. It was so strong that it’s apart of me even now.” He went on, ignoring Jongin's confusion. 

"What?"

Kyungsoo sighed. “Just trust me when I say, I know what’s going to happen.”

The alpha still didn’t understand what the omega meant but he was too happy to dissect what Kyungsoo was telling him, all that mattered was that his little husband was with him. “The love of my life...you’re staying here with me?”

“Yes, my love.” He called out to him, the first time he's ever meant it. “I’ll never leave you. I love you,” He told him. “You may not love me yet but you will come to. In my vision, our love was so different, so powerful. I don’t even know a lot about you but what I felt stayed with me, it made me fall in love with you.”

Jongin gripped onto Kyungsoo’s pink cheeks. “You love me?”

“Yes! I love you and you will love me...soon.”

“What if I love you now?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling. “No, you don’t, not now. You might be infatuated with me but love? No but soon. The only reason I love you now is because of what I saw. My love for you will only grow.”

Jongin still confused, slowly nodded. “I don’t understand you but I’ll try to.”

Kyungsoo cuddled into the broad chest. His alpha was unsure of how to handle this situation and Kyungsoo could understand the uncertainty. But he was too happy and in love to worry about Jongin’s displacement. 

The king wrapped his arms around the tiny waist, rocking him and his husband bodies side to side. They embraced each other in a way none of them had felt before. Kyungsoo lifted his face from the chest and poked his lips out for a kiss. Jongin laughed and planted continuous pecks on the plush pillows. Kyungsoo giggled at his husband playfulness. 

“You do not hate me?” Jongin asked. 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No. I did before but I can’t now.”

Jongin nodded. “Visions. You mentioned visions. What did you see?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “So many things I don’t understand. I heard voices. I went home then went back North. The castle I was raised in was on fire. Mist. War. Babies.  _You_.”

“Babies?”

Kyungsoo sucked in his lips. “Twins. I don’t know who they belonged to,” He lied. “But they were so beautiful, my love.”

Jongin kissed him again. “Did you see if we had children?” He whispered against his lips.

“No...but we probably will.” He didn’t want to tell Jongin about his suspensions regarding the babies. He feared it might be too soon to bring up pups. 

“I want you to have children with me.” He rubbed circles around the apple cheeks.

Kyungsoo giggled. “My love, that’s too soon to think about.”

“But I’m serious.” Jongin pouted.

Kyungsoo sighed. "No. It's too soon. We haven't known each other long enough."

Jongin didn't like that response but he accepted it regardless of how he felt. What mattered was that Kyungsoo was home with him. 

They cuddled in Jongin's king sized bed after the dramatic, baffled reunion. Kyungsoo held him close as Jongin did too. It was weird yet comfortable. The omega hated the Jongin from yesterday but loved the Jongin from the future. It was conflicting nonetheless. Every time he thought about his hatred for Jongin, it was brutally destroyed with the future. Kyungsoo wondered how he would truly come to love Jongin. He loved him now but he fell in love with the man he will meet weeks or even months from now, not the one he's hugging at the moment. He didn't know Jongin. His old feelings toward the alpha would still creep on him at times, empowering his want to remove himself from the intimate position but he knew his heart wouldn't allow such a thing.

When Kyungsoo heard quiet snores coming from Jongin, his mind split open and went back to the memory of his visions. He didn't have the proper time to fully digest what that was. Why did he see it? What did it mean? Was he hallucinating? He swelled in fear as he remembered the red home set on fire. Why was his home burning down? Then he thought about the visions of war. It was the shortest one out of all the visions but it was the most confusing one. Kyungsoo couldn't conclude why he would see war for the rest of his days (or why he would be in war) when the continent reached the new coming of peace.

The omega began to feel as though his visions were hallucinations. Had he gone mad? Nothing he saw made sense and he wondered if the feelings he felt for Jongin were manipulated. He wanted remove himself from his husband as he began to think about all the suffering the alpha had caused in his life but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. His mind wanted to leave the room but his body wanted to stay. It reminded him of the conflict he had with leaving the North and returning to the South in his vision. He was always being pulled.

Kyungsoo fell into a deep sleep where nothing could bother him.

-

  


He doesn't know how long he's been sleeping. The skies were black and the windows were opened wide, nothing but winter spilling into the silent room. Kyungsoo moved to see if he felt a body next to him but he didn't. The omega stretched his little body, a little whine falling from his lips. He wrapped the white covers around him to keep himself from getting cold and left the unfamiliar room.

The covers behind him kept getting caught in rock as he padded down the hallway but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding his husband. He went through four different hallways, all painted black. Sometimes he found himself in the same hallway he started with. Frustration tapped his shoulder and when he looked left, he saw the door that he thinks lead to the dinner hall.

He moved closer to the entrance and when he heard chatter, he walked faster. The omega struggled to open to the door but with a little more force, he overpowered the hard wood and was embraced by the sight of lords and ladies talking among themselves. It had been like the first time Jongin had taken him to breakfast.

"Snow king!" Some of them screamed as he made his way through the hall. He bowed at the title, feeling awkward but submitted nevertheless.

Jongin's ears perked at the name and rushed to find where his omega was hiding. Kyungsoo smiled softly as his husband lifted him off his feet, spinning him around the room. A plethora of giggles could be heard coming from the omega's mouth as his husband entertained him. When Jongin placed him back on the ground, he gripped his pink cheeks (a habit of his). "You've been asleep all day. I thought you wouldn't wake up."

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that tired."

"No need for apologizing. Are you hungry?"

The omega didn't realize he was starving until he saw fresh turkey being brought out to the long table. His mouth watered. "Yes."

They ate with the lords and ladies and it was surprisingly entertaining for Kyungsoo. He had laughed continuously at one of the lords jokes and conversed quietly with some of the ladies next to him. Kyungsoo even shared a few gentle words with his husband. Jongin was talking more than usual and the omega couldn't help but appreciate it. The alpha king was trying and that's all he could ask for. Kyungsoo still had questions for the king but he would let time answer those questions for him. He had the right to know the answers any time he wanted but everything was going so well that he didn't want to ruin anything.

"My love."

Jongin looked down at him, mouth filled with turkey. "Yeah?"

"Your parents. Where are they?" It had randomly hit him while they were eating. He hadn't heard the king talk about them. Kyungsoo thought about his parents everyday; he would've talked about his with Jongin but because...his husband stole their son...he figured it wouldn't be the best idea to talk about them with his husband.

Jongin didn't say anything. He stared off, silently chewing on his food. It would be minutes before he would answer. "Dead."

Kyungsoo heart shattered, admittedly regretting asking the alpha the question. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Jongin shrugged. "It's fine. Don't apologize," He told him. " They were murdered."

"By who?"

Jongin gulped, taking another go at his turkey, then simply said, "Your father."

Kyungsoo eyes broke wide and his heart thumped loudly. "W-What do you mean my father?" He didn't know whether to be offended or sad.

Jongin shook his head. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"You can't just say your husband father murdered your parents at dinner and don't expect me to ask questions." He rushed out quickly, face red and eyes watering.

Jongin sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Jongin!" Kyungsoo shouted, not realizing he had caused a scene. All the lords and ladies were shooting entertained eyes, making him sink into his seat.

"We'll talk about it later." Jongin told him.

Kyungsoo decided to listen to Jongin to avoid getting stared at. Everyone returned to their chatter and the tension swelling in shoulders left. The omega appetite had left and all he wanted was answers now. He could feel his eyes getting warmer...because what if Jongin was telling the truth? He had viewed his father as a gallant man, not a murderer. Overwhelmed, the omega excused himself from dinner and went into Jongin's room. He curled himself in his husband bed,  soft cries filling the sounds of the room. All he did was cry. Even when he finally found a spec of happiness, it was destroyed by terrible news. He didn't know if Jongin was telling the truth but just hearing those words made him uncomfortable and sad.

The alpha entered the room an hour later. Kyungsoo's tears had dried up and all he could do now was take enjoyment from the black sky he could watch from the window. Jongin wrapped his arms around the omega's body, the bed sinking with his weight. "You're okay, baby?"

Kyungsoo would've reddened at the name but he was too numb to realize what Jongin had called him. When the omega didn't respond, Jongin sighed. "I didn't want you to know that and I never planned on telling you that but I know you want me to be honest and not keep things away from you."

Kyungsoo turned to him, ignoring everything he had just told him. "Jongin...what the fuck do you mean my father murdered your parents?" 

Jongin paused before saying , "It happened years ago when I was a boy."

"And?"

Jongin shook his head, sighing. "Your father demanded my father to end the conflict between North and South," He told him. "My father didn't want that so your father had his men sent to this castle where they murdered my father...including my mother. Now older, I understand that was just an excuse to kill. If your king father cared so much about making peace then why didn't he end the conflict? That's why I invaded your-"

Kyungsoo didn't believe him. "Jongin, my father would never have someone murdered."

"But he did, Kyungsoo. They've sheltered you all your life which is why you're oblivious to everything," He told him. "Baby, you're too innocent. The South isn't what you thought it was."

"And what about your people?" Kyungsoo asked offended. "Don't you murderer too? Don't you get high off conquering people's lands and overthrowing their governments? Or is the South the only bad guys in this story?"

Jongin gulped. "I'm far from a good man. North or South, we both have demons and none is morally white, you must understand," He confirmed. "But I'm trying to be a better person through you."

"Jongin, you can't undo your fuckups through me!" Kyungsoo turned away from him, running his smalls hands down his face. Life was hitting him too harshly. First the visions that gave him some type of hope and now hearing about his father being an evil man, it was too much. He wasn't processing anything at the moment. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and not think about the fact that his own father murdered his husband's parents...That sparked another question. "If...my father killed your parents then why did you marry me? Shouldn't you hate me?"

Jongin got oddly quietly. That alarmed Kyungsoo. The omega asked again and when he did, Jongin cleared his throat. "Tell me!"

The alpha king paled, rising from the bed. He walked to the door, paused, and then left. 

Kyungsoo mouth was dropped and his tears started flowing again. 

He regretted it now.

He regretted listening to his visions.

He regretted returning to the North. 

-

_ Bone cracked beneath his feet and his skin grew stained with musty air. He covered his nose, wishing to escape the overbearing smell. He turned to the man beside him who also had his nose covered. “I knew we should’ve never came this way.” _

_ The man looked up at the sky, darkness dropping down on him. “It’s the right way. You must pass it to reach the North.” _

_ He shook his head. “There has to be another way. This forest smells.” _

_ “Once we get **him** back, all of this will be worth it. I promise.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im introducing new characters bc im just not realizing how kyungsoo and jongin are the only characters...like....anyways sorry for grammatical and spelling errors. tell me what you think hehehe


	7. her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hated chapter 6 and almost took it down and rewrote the entire thing but i decided not to so i tried to make up for it by writing chapter 7, its still not my best imo. i know it seems like every time they make up, something happens but it's only bc i need conflict to progress the story and make sure it isn't more fast paced than it already is so errrrrrrm yea heh tell me your thoughts and opinions and i apologize for grammatical and spelling errors <3

 

 

 

-

 

It was almost impossible for life to be kind to him. It used to like him before he was married off. In that innocent time, all Kyungsoo would do was swim in his preferred hot water, his hair becoming his mermaid tail. He would twist and jump and dive, sink into the moment and became the king of the sea. It was fun, times like this. He wasn't forced to confront reality. He wasn't forced to see things he didn't want to see.

He remembers, age seven it was, one night he heard his parents arguing. He can't recall what every word meant but the tunes of "Our people will die, yes. But it won't impact us in the end." Kyungsoo was incapable of grasping what that meant even to this day. He had buried that phrase until now.

Now new truth was being shoved down his throat.

Piece by piece, he uncovered what had been hidden for his entire life. Years of being of unaware what was surrounding him was a hard pill to swallow. Kyungsoo looked east and found air and dust. He looked west and found nothing. He looked South and found lies. He looked North and the North didn't look back. The omega little paws carded through his thick hair, sighing.

He was tired. Tired of things never going his way. He figured it was due to him being spoiled his entire life and being answered to admittedly which is probably why this situation is so stressful.

He could feel himself getting physically older.

Kyungsoo didn't hear the door knock but did hear the cautious steps coming up to him, wood creaking beneath hard boots.

"My king."

Kyungsoo, knowing that voice, rose from his frustration and looked Baekhyun in the eye. He couldn't tell what the servant was thinking. "Yes?"

Baekhyun smiled bitterly. "I would be excited to see that you've returned but that wouldn't be necessary anymore since you're more than likely to leave now?"

Kyungsoo sucked in his lips. "I...I don't know." He didn't know, honestly. Having Jongin ignore him again, pained him but he was sad to say he was used to it. Leaving or staying hadn't been on his mind. Only numbness.

"I don't want you to leave. I just want you to be happy."

"But I'm not happy," Kyungsoo told him. "I'm confused and miserable. My husband keeps secrets from me which makes me hate it here in spite. Then that same husband is telling me my father murdered his parents and now my feelings towards the South is conflicted and I don't even know if I want to return. I'm just so stuck, Baekhyun. I'm tired of being stuck."

Baekhyun hurried to Kyungsoo's side when he saw his lips trembling. The servant embraced him full and rocked him back and forth as the omega cried into his wet neck. "I'm so tired of this," He sobbed. "Everything. I just want to be happy again."

"What makes you happy, my king?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I don't know now. What I viewed as happiness is apparently evil according my husband. I have no happiness left to find."

"Your happiness can be found here in the North."

"But how is that possible when my husband makes me miserable!" Kyungsoo questioned his visions. He didn't know how he would overcome this tsunami and find the Jongin from the future. All his feelings towards his husband was filled with love and purity but that was being stopped by Jongin himself.

Baekhyun face fell down. "You've sadden the king. I can see it in his eyes when I spoke with him earlier. He trying Kyungsoo. He keeps secrets away from you because he doesn't want to hurt you. He truly cares about you, my king, I can see it."

"That man doesn't care about me."

"Do you truly believe that, my king?"

Did he? Kyungsoo chewed on his bottom lip. "H-He doesn't."

"The man who's always near break down when you're mad at him doesn't care about you?" Baekhyun smiled.

Kyungsoo bit harder down on his fat lip. "No."

"Or the same man who always ask me about your well being because he knows you tell me a lot things doesn't care about you?"

Cheeks burned red, Kyungsoo shook his head.

"Hm or what about the man who feels nothing but guilt and takes the beatings you give him because he's sorry for how much he's hurt you and feels it's justified punishment. He doesn't care about you?" Baekhyun asked. "The man who's had many partners in his short twenty seven years and never called them names such as "the light of my life" doesn't care about you?"

"The man who tells me you're the most beautiful thing to have ever walked the planet, doesn't care about you? Or how about the man who just asked me if you liked flowers a moment before I came in here, doesn't care about you?"

Kyungsoo didn't know what to say. His face was too hot to say anything. "Your husband adores you, my king. He's just not used to this which is why he gets it wrong so many times. He's never intentionally trying to hurt you."

"Then why when I asked why he forced me into marriage, he ignored and left me?" Kyungsoo shot back.

Baekhyun sighed sadly. "Only he can answer that, my king. I can only believe he doesn't want to hurt you again."

"He's hurt me more than any man could."

"Give him a chance, my king, please. He's trying. I already explained to you why he's failing." Baekhyun grew even more defensive towards Jongin. He was tired of seeing the king move mountains for someone who wouldn't give him the time of day. "Just talk to him."

Kyungsoo laughed at the irony. He was being portrayed as the mean, ungrateful husband while Jongin was being portrayed as the victim when he was far from it. He was guilty, blood stained on his hands. Kyungsoo almost refused the request until he heard Baekhyun's last plea, "Please. That's all I can ask from you. Please."

 

-

 

The throne room was black in the most unpleasant way. It felt as though the darkness itself was malevolent and was seeking out prey as the tall ceiling stared down at you. The iced air forcefully gripped onto the body as if it was a vampire sucking blood from its victim. The closer he walked, the more the unpleasant presence sunk down on him. Large shapes of fire danced in the two black pots sitting beside the throne, plethora's of reds and oranges, sometimes blue if he stared long enough. Burning candles sat on the walls, almost smelling as though plastic was set on fire. There were no windows, only darkness haunting you. The stoned black chair sat on a three stepped platform, signifying Jongin’s want to be close to the people but the atmosphere rebelled against such idea.

The king attended to his royal duties by answering to his people. Many common folk talked to their king about problems any man or woman go through their adult lives. Kyungsoo hid in the back, easy because he was tiny which meant Jongin couldn’t see him. One man claimed there was a serial killer terrorizing in the city. “He comes at night and takes women and children, my king. Many people have gone missing and the force is ignoring our concern which is why I come to the black castle to seek your help.”

“How many are missing?”

“Almost 25, my king.” His thick Northern accent broke.

Jongin nodded. “We’ll start a state investigation. It wasn't brought to my attention that people were going missing. Forgive me for not being notified sooner.”

The man furiously shook his head. “No, no, my king. Do not apologize. We couldn’t ask for a better man to sit on that throne. Thank you, my king.”

Jongin dismissed the man and took on five more people. He seemed bored of this responsibility. Being a king seemed luxurious but most forgot about the politics that came with ruling. Jongin was probably more interested in leading wars than countries, Kyungsoo concluded.

When it was the omega turn to speak to the king, Jongin eyes flashed in excitement but left the moment he remembered his omega wasn’t fond of him. The king cleared his throat. “You know you don’t have to be down there? You’re a king.”

“A king who feels safer down here with the people.”

Jongin shifted his position on his seat. “Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“We can talk in a more private time.”

“You’re turning me away again?” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed.

The omega could tell he was annoying the king but he didn’t care. Jongin gulped, taking a hard swallow. “I’ll take a fifthteen minute break.” Jongin told the people before leaving his seat. He beckoned Kyungsoo to follow him into the council room next to the throne room. A large long table sat in the middle of the room, shelves of books falling on top of each other right beside it. Kyungsoo hugged his body close.

“What do you want to discuss with me?”

Kyungsoo shifted. “About us.”

Jongin shrugged, pretending to be confused. “What is there to discuss?”

“I don’t know maybe we can start with you not telling me why you forced me into marriage?”

“Why are obsessed with questions?” He asked even more annoyed than before.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be obsessed with questions if my husband answered me when I asked them.” Kyungsoo snapped back, just as annoyed.

“Well maybe my husband should stop asking me questions that he know he shouldn’t ask.”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Shouldn’t ask? You don’t think I should ask why I was forced into marriage? You don’t think I should ask why you wanted to marry me even though my father had your parents murdered? You don’t think those are reasonable questions, Jongin?”

Jongin almost growled. “Listen...I don’t want to continuously hurt you.”

“Well you’re doing a terrible job,” said Kyungsoo. “Please, just tell me.”

“You know I cannot do that.”

“Why?”

“Because you will hate me more than you do now.”

Kyungsoo heart jolted at those untrue words. He stepped closer to Jongin. “I could never hate you, not anymore. I did before but I just...I can’t now.”

“When you came back, I thought everything was going to be different and you still treat me the way that you did before you left. I don’t know what else to do. I try to be kind and give you space but you seem to not like anything I do.”

“It’s not that,” Kyungsoo told him. “I’m grateful that you’re gentle towards me. I love y-”

“You love me from the future, not me now.”

Kyungsoo hugged himself closer, fearing those words might be true. “Do you believe my visions were real?”

“I don’t know what to believe. But I trust you.”

“Then why can’t you trust me with your truth?”

Jongin pondered on how to debunk that statement but he couldn’t. His large hands ran down his brown face. “You must not get mad. Please. I can’t take that right now.”

“I promise I won’t get mad.” Kyungsoo prayed he was right.

Jongin flopped into the chair next to him, gripping onto Kyungsoo’s small hands but refusing to look him in the eye. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to get back at your father since I was a boy. I thought of ways on how I should kill him. I thought of waging war on his kingdom. I thought of many things but none of them gave me true satisfaction,” said Jongin. “When I found out he had a son who was viewed as the most precious thing the South had ever had, I knew what I had to do.”

Jongin sighed, guilt throwing punches at his face. “I came up with such a fucked up plan...I wanted take what the king loved most, you . I wanted to treat you like shit as pay back and knowing that your father was sitting in the red home in misery because he knew his baby boy was being mistreated satisfied me. Killing your enemy doesn’t do much but hurting their child will drive them insane.”

“I was so fucked up, I know. You were innocent but so were my parents and you were a Southerner. That made me not sympathize with you at all. So, I forced you into a situation because I knew it would make your father miserable. But, you were exactly what they say you are in the stories: an angel. I could never torture an angel. You are my angel, the light of my life,” Jongin touched Kyungsoo’s iced cheek. “You made me hate myself for wanting to hurt you in the beginning. You’re so good and I-I know I don’t deserve you. I’m...I’m just so sorry, my angel. Please forgive me.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t feel a thing but numbness. He could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Jongin gripped onto him and rubbed circles around his cheeks, his favorite habit. Kyungsoo began to sob when Jongin started planting kisses throughout his face. The omega tried to push him away but Jongin wouldn’t let him go, not this time. Kyungsoo cries grew more quieter and his tears stopped flowing. Before he had realized it, he was making out with Jongin. Their tongues collided way too aggressively as if this had been needed for weeks. Jongin’s hunger conquered the omega by biting down on his fat lips, pulling and licking them. Kyungsoo moaned into his alpha’s greed. He had never been kissed like this. Jongin had been his first kiss actually. His body nearing heat, he could feel himself grow wet and admittedly stopped the kiss.

His cheeks were burning with pinkness and his heart was thumping so loud that he thought Jongin could hear it. “My omega,” The king cradled his husband like a mother cradling her baby. He was in awe of Kyungsoo.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo stood on the tip of his toes, kissing his husband’s lips.

Jongin kissed him back. “Not me.”

“Yes, I do.” Kyungsoo whined.

Jongin laughed. “No, you don’t. You just wanted to murder me a minute ago. You’re in love with the man you saw in your visions.”

Kyungsoo ignored Jongin’s words and went back to kissing him. These kisses were more innocent and calm. It was like they flirting with each other because Kyungsoo kept giggling if Jongin kissed him too hard or kissed his nose. The omega hugged his alpha, feeling safe and comfortable under him. “Let me take you to an island.”

“Island?”

“Yes, there’s an island near, probably two hours away. Let me take you to it. Today.”

“It’s cold, isn’t it?”

Jongin chuckled. “Unfortunately, we don’t have sunny islands here in the North. But it’s not that bad, I promise you.”

 

-

Jongin was wrong; it was that bad.

Even though he had been warned that the island they sought was far from the romantic one’s Kyungsoo had journeyed to as a boy, he still had a peak of hope that it would be good to him. They roamed the frozen sea on The Bold, her hard wood groaning against the short waves. She took them far away from the South, closer to the North where the island sat alone. The howling winds bit ice into Kyungsoo’s flesh, his white fur coat being useless against the powerful breeze. They passed icebergs, some were stoned into animals. Kyungsoo thought one looked like a dolphin but Jongin told him he saw a shark. The omega watched the crew declare war on the pale blue mist sinking into her skin. He coughed as the mist seemed to enter his body. Jongin told him he had nothing to worry about but Kyungsoo disagreed.

The sharp air of frost was the only thing the omega could smell and he hated it. The Bold hated it too as she cracked and groaned the further they went through the still blue waters. Jongin held his omega close as he whined at the unfortunate weather. The king worried himself as he noticed that Kyungsoo’s lips were no longer bright pink but a pale brown, hints of blue roaming in. He slipped Kyungsoo in the inside of the ship where it was slightly warm. The omega’s teeth chattered and his body shivered aggressively, making Jongin regret taking the light of his light to the sea.

As time passed them, Kyungsoo became less bothered by the coldness and swore before the king that he wanted to go back out. His lips were pink again but it was still taking a while for them to bloom into the natural shade that Jongin loved so much. Kyungsoo was carried to the head of the ship by his husband, he would have blushed but his cheeks was persistent with white.

The omega heart sung when he stared deeply into the blue waters and noticed large tails slicing through the world beneath them. “Jongin! Mermaids!” Kyungsoo pointed down as if he was a child. Rich purple of slithery flesh, blooming with great scales of a coated dark gold, Kyungsoo almost cried at the beauty before him. From when he was a boy, he had always dreamed of being a mermaid especially with long hair could wrap around his entire body. “Those are not mermaids, my angel.”

“Jongin, yes they are!” Kyungsoo believed.

Jongin looked down and only saw a rare type of dolphin that could survive in the sea of winter. “I don’t see mermaids.”

Kyungsoo pouted while staring at the vibrant tails. “They’re right in front of us.”

Jongin hugged him from the back, planting sweet kisses at the back of his ear. “I adore you, you know that?”

Kyungsoo turned away from the mermaids and looked upwards at the king. “I think I do.”

“I never cared about someone like this.”

“Why do you care about me?” Kyungsoo asked. “It’s been a month since we’ve been married. That’s not very long to start caring about someone.”

Jongin smirked. “You’ve counted the days?”

“Yes. But don’t think it was romantic.”

Jongin smirk fell. “I care about you because you’re an angel. You’re strong. You’re intelligent. Forgive me, I’m not good with words. But I don’t think you’re aware of how easy it is to fall for you.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “You sound like one of those southern lords who tried to flatter me because they wanted to get in my pants.”

Jongin laughed out loud. “I’m afraid I’m not like that.”

Kyungsoo laughed back. “Thank god.”

 

The island was just as harsh as the cold sea. All life was gone except the creatures that lingered in the darkness of the island. It was cladded with snow and aromanticism. They passed through a black boulder in which Jongin told him was his religion main praying sight. His practice believed praying to the boulder would make the rock colder which fed their gods. Said gods would give them blessings in return. Kyungsoo found the arrangement strange but he didn’t dare judge his husband religion. He could never do that again.

Jongin took them to a small cabin that hid beneath a monstrous trees, covered in ice. The getaway was uniquely warm and comfortable. There was a bed near a small kitchen and a fireplace in front of the furniture. “What is this?” Kyungsoo asked, taking in the sight around him.

“I had it built a few moons ago.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo plopped onto the soft couch, admittedly feeling sleepy. Jongin sat on the bed and did nothing but watch the omega. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m ugly.”

Jongin frowned. “How can someone with your features think they're ugly?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I always thought I was overrated. I used to think men called me beautiful because they noticed I had a fat bum and women called me that to follow the rules.” He told him bluntly.

“You must think many men want you for sex, no?”

“I thought you wanted me for sex until you didn’t assault me on our wedding night.”

Jongin shifted. “I’m not a good man but I don’t believe in forcing someone to be intimate with you. I could never dishonor you in such a way.”

Kyungsoo whined, running his hands through his bangs. “Do we always have to be so formal with each other? You don’t have to talk to me like a king, Jongin.”

“That’s just how I naturally speak,” He told him. “I don’t know how to be...informal.”

“You can start by calling me baby.” Kyungsoo whispered, so quietly that Jongin didn’t hear. “Just be natural with it.”

“Okay…” He said awkwardly. “Are you hungry?”

“No…” Kyungsoo pouted. “But seriously, why did you want to bring me here?”

“It’s my favorite place to be. The lords told me that my father used to come to this island and read for hours,” He told him. “It makes me feel close to him.”

Kyungsoo gulped. “Why would you want me especially me to invade such a precious place for you?”

“Because you’re precious to me and I wan’t you to enjoy these times together with me.”

Kyungsoo cooed. “I’m precious to you?”

Jongin seemed offended. “Of course? What else do I have to say or prove to you?”

“God, you can’t even tell when someone is only joking.” Kyungsoo eyes moved up to the stoned ceiling.

“My omega.” When he heard a hum from his husband, he continued. “Is your heat coming soon?”

Kyungsoo jolted at the unexpected question. How did Jongin know? He didn’t know how if he planned on telling Jongin or if he was going to tell him at all. He most likely would’ve hid somewhere his husband couldn’t find him to release himself but at the back of his mind, he knew his body would call for Jongin. “H-How did you know?”

Jongin shrugged. “I could smell it on you.”

“But we’re not mated?”

“The nurses told me an alpha can smell a heat approaching on their omega regardless if their mated. They said if the alpha has a strong pull towards the omega, it’s possible but rare.”

Kyungsoo played with his broken nail, chewing on his lips. “Oh.”

“When does it come on?”

“A week from now probably…” He told him truthfully. “When we were...kissing...I got slightly wet so I, um, that’s how I know its coming really soon. And I get lower pains at times.”

Jongin liked the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks blushed pink. “What do you plan on doing? Do you want me to help?”

Kyungsoo’s turned into a frightened pup, hugging his body close, face burned in a violent red. “Y-Y-You don't h-have to help. I can t-take care of it.”

“But isn’t it extremely painful, my omega? I don’t want you hurting knowing I can help.”

Kyungsoo furiously shook his head. “No, no, you don’t have to.”

“But you’ll be in pain.”

Kyungsoo blushed deepened at the sight of his husband pouting. How did the feared alpha king look so cute doing that? “I-I don’t need any help.”

“Has anyone touched you like that before which can explain why you’re so shy about it?” Jongin asked genuinely. “How have you survived your other heats?”

Kyungsoo fingers burned as he touched his hot cheeks. “W-Why are you asking t-that?”

“I just wanna know so I can understand and help.”

The omega didn’t know why his lips were trembling. “I haven’t had anyone help me before. It got so bad that I begged a lord to help me once, it’s embarrassing, I know. But no one has touched me. Sometimes the pain will be so bad that’ll I’ll end up screaming.”

“My omega…” Jongin voice was softer than his mother’s. “I won’t allow you to experience that again, do you understand?”

Kyungsoo wiped his tiny tears away. “I don’t want to force you.”

“And I don't want you in pain. I’ll help.”

The omega nodded. When he figured times were right, he called out to,“Jongin?”

His king husband hummed.

He cleared his throat. “On behalf of the South, I apologize for what my father did your parents.”

Jongin’s eyes broke wide as he rushed to his omega’s side. “My sweet angel,” His fingers landed on his lips. “Don’t you dare apologize for something you didn’t do. You don’t owe me nothing.”

“But my father hurt you,” His voice cracked. “I feel so guilty.”

Jongin almost cried. “No, no, Kyungsoo. Don’t feel guilty. I have hurt you, not the other way. I have every reason to feel guilty for the harm I have caused you. You have brought nothing but light in my life where I have given you darkness.”

_“You’re **trying**.”_

Jongin nodded. “I am.”

“And that’s all that matters.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
